metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Parax./Metroid Battlefront suggestion
Well, I've been coming up with my own idea for a non-canon Metroid game. You know how there are Battlefront-type games of popular movies/games (Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, etc.)? Well, how about a Metroid version? Possibly for the X-Box 360, Wii, and PC. Infantry Space Pirates Galactic Federation Ing Metroids (Hunt mode only) Heroes/Villains Space Pirates Galactic Federation Ing Metroids (Hunt mode only) Locations Agon Wastes *Sides allowed: Pirates, Federation *Heroes allowed: Samus Aran, Berserker Knight Dark Torvus Bog *Sides allowed: Federation, Ing *Heroes allowed: Boost Guardian, Samus Aran (Light suit, Light Beam) Dark Agon Wastes *Sides allowed: Federation, Ing *Heroes allowed: Jump Guardian, Samus Aran (Light suit, Light Beam) Dark Temple *Sides allowed: Ing, Federation *Heroes allowed: Samus Aran (Light suit, Light Beam), Emperor Ing Sector Zero *Sides allowed: Pirates, Federation *Heroes allowed: Adam Malkovich, Ridley Norion *Sides allowed: Pirates, Federation, Metroids (Hunt mode only) *Heroes allowed: Meta Ridley, Ghor Exam Center *Sides allowed: Pirates, Federation *Heroes allowed: The Deleter, Ridley (clone form) Norfair *Sides allowed: Pirates, Federation, Metroids (Hunt mode only) *Heroes allowed: Kraid, Samus Aran, Omega Metroid Tallon IV Impact Crater *Sides allowed: Pirates, Federation, Metroids (Hunt mode only) *Heroes allowed: Samus Aran, Metroid Prime Bioweapon Research Center *Sides allowed: Pirates, Federation, Metroids (Hunt mode only) *Heroes allowed: Berserker Knight, Samus Aran, Queen Metroid Biologic Space Laboratories center Note: Hunt mode only *Sides allowed Federation, Metroids *Heroes allowed: Omega Metroid, Samus Aran Gametypes Conquest In Conquest mode, the objective is simple: Have your side reach a certain amount of points, or conquer all the command posts. The command posts, like the others in previous Battlefront-styled games, are certain areas marked by a flag, stand, hologram projector, etc. To capture one, a player or CPU simply has to be near the command post's marker; if controlled by an enemy team, it will drain from the team's color (red for enemy, green for ally, yellow for Metroid)and become neutral before gradually taking on the color of the conqueror's team. Each successful conquest of a command post is worth 5 points. Whichever side that gets to an amount of points (decided by the player in Options)will win. When a team gets to a mark (a certain amount of points decided by the player), then any Player with the most amount of points will be given the option to play as a hero. The hero is determined by the map, for example, on the Space Pirate team, Kraid can only be played as in the Norfair level, and Emperor Ing can only be played as in the Dark Temple. Deliver the Bomb In this mode, each side will be given two bases. Each side will have a bomb. Whichever team delivers the bomb to the enemy base wins. However, whoever carries the bomb will be focused on the most by enemy units to make the delivery difficult. To make up for this, a maximum of 4 units will automatically guard whoever has the bomb to protect them from enemies. Space Battles In this mode, each side gets two ships. Each ship has hangar bays that have respawning vehicles that units may enter to fly out of the hangar. Their objective is to destroy the other team's ship. There are two methods to destroying the enemy ship: The long way of destroying multiple parts of the enemy ship until it is destroyed, while avoiding enemy ships and turrets. The other way is to infiltrate the ship via the hangar bays and take out other players and CPU guards while searching for the reactor core. When they reach it, they simply have to destroy it. When a ship is destroyed, the other team wins. Light of Aether This mode is only playable on the Dark Temple map. In this mode, there will be a Light Aether temple and a Dark Aether temple, each one accessed by a portal. Each side has one objective: enter the other team's dimension, then make their way to the enemy team's temple. After that, they locate that team's Light of Aether and bring it back to their temple. When one team has brought the other's Light of Aether into their dimension, a time limit will start. If the time reaches zero, then the team that lost its light will lose and its dimension collapses. If the team that lost its Light of Aether returns it to their dimension before the time ends, the timer will cancel out. If a team brings the other team's Light of Aether to their temple, they win and the enemy team loses. To make up for the Ing's inability to survive in Light Aether, they will automatically possess an unlimited supply of GF soldiers to survive. Beware! If you have the other team's Light of Aether, the enemy units will seek you out and relentlessly hunt you down! Hunt This mode features another species other than the Pirates and humans: the Metroids! In this mode, either the Pirates, Federation (sometimes both)are pitted against the Metroids. The Metroid players may use multiple types of Metroids to hunt down and kill the enemy infantry, while the players on the Pirate or Federation side are to survive the Metroid attack while killing off as many as they can. The side that gets a certain number of points (the amount is decided by the player who set up the match)wins. Special Abilities Some sides are shown to be capable of special abilities. For example, the Pirate Scientist can release a Metroid and control it. The Metroid can latch onto enemies, and when the player is done with it, use its secondary fire to make it self-destruct in a large explosion. Additionally, some Ing units are capable of possession. When this is done, the player will turn into a cloud form and enter an enemy unit. If the victim is a player, both players will be given a button sequence. Whoever completes it first succeeds. If the victim succeeds, the Ing will be rejected. If the Ing player succeeds, they will possess the unit. They will become a darker form, while the victim dies and can respawn. The Ing will gain the abilities of the victim after the possession. Other characters like Dark Samus are capable of Phazon Corruption, which will allow Dark Samus to fire a beam of Phazon at a target, triggering a button sequence. If Dark Samus succeeds, the unit dies, but their body will remain, glowing with Phazon and attacking all enemy units. Other units, like the Pirate Aerotrooper can use their jetpack for a few seconds, and the Ing units can turn into their puddle form, enabling them to climb walls.